Odejście w nicość
by RowanSs
Summary: Tłumaczenie, Post Reichenbach. John musi zmierzyć się ze swoimi demonami, po tym jak Sherlock znika z jego życia.
1. Chapter 1

Po emisji ostatniego odcinka drugiej serii Sherlocka, Internet zalała fala opowiadań reunionowych, co było z resztą do przewidzenia, bo każdy chociaż trochę chciał sobie osłodzić smutek po tym, jak duet Moffat&Gatiss rozdzielił naszych chłopaków, każąc im tkwić w smutku.  
>Nie byłam wyjątkiem, też sobie umilałam czas, czytając takie opowiadania, ale tych naprawdę dobrych zalazłam bardzo mało. Większość z reguły zalatywała patosem, albo była naciągana (Sherlock wraca, John cieszy się jak wariat i wszyscy żyją sobie długo i szczęśliwie).<br>Potem jednak natrafiłam na i jej wspaniałe "We go anywhere but to the ground", które mnie po prostu poraziło.

Jedyny THE reunion fic, jaki zdarzyło mi się czytać.  
>Dlatego od razu wiedziałam, że go przetłumaczę ;)<br>Teraz kwestie techniczne: jest to jednoczęściówka, ale - jak sami zauważycie - potężna, ponad 27.000 słów, dlatego też rozbiłam ją na party, kierując się odpowiednimi zwrotami fabularnymi, które pozwolą mi zakończyć jedną część, by potem bez problemu rozpocząć drugą.  
>Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w niewielkim stopniu uda mi się przekazać ten ogromny ładunek emocjonalny, jaki zawiera to opowiadanie.<br>Wszystkim, miłego czytania! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tytuł oryginalny:<strong> _We go anywhere but to the ground_

**Link do oryginału: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 7 9 7 7 9 0 / 1 /**_  
><em>

**Autorka: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 2 5 9 1 4 5 1 / g e o r d i e _ l o v e r**

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: **_jest_

* * *

><p><strong>Odejście w nicość<strong>

_Widziałem cię wczoraj,_

_Twe oczy w odcieniu szarości,_

_Wciąż słyszę, co do mnie mówisz:_

„_Błagam, nie pozwól mi odejść"_

— _Mayday _autorstwa Dispatch

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział pierwszy<strong>

John spoglądał przez okno w gabinecie swojej terapeutki. Jego wzrok był jednak odległy, a mężczyzna nie widział tak naprawdę niczego, co znajdowało się wokół niego. Na zewnątrz było widno i ciepło — cudowny dzień nastawał w Londynie, co w rzeczywistości doprowadzało go do szału.

Taki właśnie cudowny dzień wybrała sobie czaszka Sherlocka, aby roztrzaskać się o chodnik.

John nienawidził tego rodzaju dni.

Od jakiegoś czasu nienawidził wielu rzeczy.

Zamrugał dwukrotnie, a pomiędzy jednym a drugim mrugnięciem zdawało mu się, że dostrzegł jakąś wysoką, elegancką postać, ukrytą wśród drzew, lecz gdy tylko wyostrzył wzrok, wszystko znikło.

Przycisnął opuszki palców do ust i poprawił się na krześle. Tłumione od miesięcy łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, powodując niemal ból.

Ella nie odezwała się słowem — ona tylko patrzy. _Obserwuje_, lecz nigdy nie widzi tego, co naprawdę istotne. Jest święcie przekonana, że John przechodzi teraz najgorszy etap żałoby, jednak koniec końców upora się z tym emocjonalnym cyklonem i wyjdzie na prostą. Przepisuje mu ciągle silne leki nasenne, mające pomóc mu przetrwać koszmary, jakie nawiedzają go nocą — obrazy; rozmyte cienie na tle postawnego, beżowego budynku, które przewijają się pod jego powiekami.

Ella uważa, że jego pamięć o Sherlocku z czasem zblednie, stając się jedynie cennym wspomnieniem.

John nie cierpi jej za to.

Rozpacz rozlewała się stopniowo po krawędziach jego umysłu, wysyłając impulsy do każdego nerwu, znajdującego się w jego ciele, i John nagle musi tamować narastające w nim pragnienie wybuchnięcia szaleńczym śmiechem.

Założenie, że będzie w stanie kiedykolwiek otrząsnąć się z bólu, jaki pozostawił po sobie Sherlock, było dla niego niepojęte.

Dobre sobie.

W mieszkaniu nic się nie zmieniło. Po tym jak Pani Hudson pozbyła się wszystkich części ciała i przekazała większość urządzeń badawczych Sherlocka lokalnym szkołom, nie ośmieliła się już ruszyć niczego więcej. Pewnego dnia próbowała przesunąć fotel, na którym zwykle siedział brunet, aby móc przejechać tam odkurzaczem, na co John zaprotestował na tyle stanowczo, iż był on niemal pewien, że przestraszył biedną kobietę.

Przeprosił ją później, lecz tylko za podniesiony głos. Nie zamierzał korzyć się przed nią za to, iż wciąż wierzy, że przyjaciel wróci któregoś dnia do domu.

Gospodyni załamała ręce, spoglądając na niego ze łzami w oczach. Słaby uśmiech pojawił się na jej zmęczonej twarzy, a po chwili zaproponowała, że zrobi mu herbatę.

John opadł z powrotem na swoje siedzenie, głowę ukrywając w dłoniach. Jego ramiona drżały od targających nim szlochów, lecz oczy miał wciąż suche.

Przywarł do Pani Hudson, kiedy ta przybiegła do niego i wzięła go w ramiona.

— Dlaczego musiał być takim _idiotą_ — wykrztusił, ciągnąc za brzeg jej swetra, próbując jeszcze głębiej schować twarz pomiędzy jego fałdami. — Czy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ja… że ja…

Kobieta nie wtrącała się; gładziła go jedynie po głowie, tuląc do siebie niczym matka syna. Pozwalała, aby zawisła między nimi cisza i John był jej za to dozgonnie wdzięczy. Za sam fakt, że dano mu po prostu _cierpieć_.

Każda przemijająca sekunda boleśnie przypominała o pustce, jaką pozostawił po sobie Sherlock. John czuł jakby dusza prześlizgiwała mu się między palcami — kawałek po kawału, z każdym kolejnym dniem.

I po jakimś czasie nadszedł moment, w którym nie próbował jej już łapać.

* * *

><p>W przeciągu pierwszych kilku tygodni od śmierci Sherlocka, Mycroft starał się skontaktować z nim przynajmniej trzy razy dziennie. Wiadomości, które od niego dostawał, przychodziły z precyzją zegarka — dokładnie co osiem godzin. John nie miał jednak ochoty na prowadzenie rozmowy z człowiekiem, który własnemu bratu zgotował śmierć. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie życzył sobie jakichkolwiek interakcji z Holmesem, na którego głowie nie znajdowała się burza loków, a którego oczy nie miały tej niezwykłej, jasnej barwy.<p>

Blondyn nic od niego nie chciał. _Już_ nie. Żeby cokolwiek _chcieć_, musisz najpierw w ogóle _czuć_, a serce Johna Watsona zajęte było powolnym wykrwawianiem się, leżąc na chodniku przed szpitalem Św. Bartłomieja, gdzie zostało porzucone parę tygodni temu.

Mężczyzna kasował wszystkie wiadomości Mycrofta. Z zatwardziałym uporem ignorował każdy ciemny samochód, jaki za nim podążał. Któregoś dnia wszedł do mieszkania i — starając się nie przesunąć przy tym zbyt wielu rzeczy Sherlocka — znalazł, a potem zniszczył kamery, które starszy Holmes zainstalował w ich domu, gdy tylko się wprowadzili.

Jedną zostawił, umieszczając ją nad drzwiami wejściowymi. Stanął na schodach, wpatrując się w, niemal niewidoczną dla innych, kamerę, a w jego oczach tliła się groźba — _jeśli znowu się wtrącisz, zabiję cię bez wahania.  
><em>Od czasu do czasu sprawdzał, czy nie przeoczył jeszcze jakiś urządzeń, ale najwyraźniej nic już nie zostało.

Ilość wiadomości, które dostawał, stopniowo zmalała do jednej na kilka dni, następnie do trzech na tydzień, by w końcu pojawiać się wyłącznie w niedziele.

John przez przypadek otworzył jedną z nich i przeczytał, nim mógł się powstrzymać. Na krótką chwilę zapłonęła w nim złość, lecz znieczulenie szybko wróciło, gasząc gniew.

_Nie chciałby, abyś zachowywał się w ten sposób._

_MH_

Zanim się zorientował, jego palce latały już po klawiaturze.

_w jaki znowu sposób._

Odpowiedź przyszła błyskawicznie:

_Żaden z nas nie jest głupcem, John. _

_Obaj doskonale wiemy, że się wyniszczasz. _

_MH_

Blondyn nie odpisał mu przez następne siedem godzin, a gdy w końcu się zdecydował…

_czy to ważne_

Czekał. Po chwili:

_Dla Sherlocka by było. _

Odgłos, jaki wydał jego telefon po zderzeniu ze ścianą, nie przyniósł mu żadnej satysfakcji.

Został tylko on — John Watson, którego zdrowy rozsądek zaczynał się już kruszyć; jego kawałki, rozrzucone po podłodze, walały się wśród pozostałości po komórce.

* * *

><p>Mycroft co tydzień przysyłał mu nowy telefon. John po pewnym czasie uznał, że nie chce mu się po raz kolejny rozwalać urządzenia o ścianę lub tłuc go na miazgę młotkiem, a zamiast tego łatwiej jest po prostu wywalić go do śmieci.<p>

Żadna z rzeczy, jakie ten Holmes mógł mu zaoferować — o ile nie była by to umiejętność wskrzeszenia zmarłych — nie zdoła niczego naprawić.

John sam kupił sobie komórkę. Nie była wyszukana — posiadała tylko podstawowe funkcje, służąc głównie do wykonywania połączeń. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio, gdyż i tak jedyna osoba, jaka do niego pisała, odeszła.

Odeszła, była martwa i pogrzebana głęboko w ziemi.

Telefon przez większość czasu nie wydawał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, jedynie okazjonalnie wyrywając go z zamyślenia, gdy dzwonili do niego Lestrade, Mike Stamford czy (bardzo rzadko) Harry.

John okupował swój fotel, wbijając wzrok w puste siedzenie na wprost niego, czując przy łokciu wibracje komórki. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż zsunęła się ze stołu i spadła na podłogę. Oczy lśniły mu od łez, którym nigdy nie pozwalał opaść na policzki. Jego noga, a nawet myśli były chore z tęsknoty za kimś, kogo nigdy już nie będzie.

Blondyn zawsze wiedział, że Sherlock Holmes potrafił wypełnić swoją osobą całe pomieszczenie, do którego akurat wparował. I siedząc w pokoju, w którym każdy kąt i miejsce niegdyś nim tchnęło; gdzie wszędzie był _SherlockSherlockSherlock_, a gdzie teraz ślady po nim zdawały się blednąć i odchodzić w nicość, John miał wrażenie, jakby kurczył się w sobie.

Siedział po ciemku. Światło z ulicznych lamp prześwitywało przez okna, a on wbijał paznokcie w wewnętrzną część dłoni tak mocno, że zaczęła ona krwawić.

Dowlekł się do łóżka, zranioną dłonią opierając o ścianę i zostawiając na niej brunatne smugi. Usilnie starał się sobie wmówić, że z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem serca, jego dusza wcale nie wymyka się coraz bardziej spomiędzy jego palców.

* * *

><p><em>Możesz dalej uważać, że to, co robisz jest nadzwyczaj szlachetne,<em>

_ale uwierz, że w Twoim najlepszym interesie będzie zakończenie tej misji najszybciej, _

_jak to tylko możliwe._

_MH_

_Nie._

_SH_

_Ten człowiek jest zdruzgotany._

_MH_

_Wrócę dopiero, gdy sieć Moriarty'iego zostanie _

_sukcesywnie zniszczona. _

_SH_

_Możemy nie dysponować aż taką ilością czasu._

_MH_

_Nic mu nie będzie._

_SH_

_Jesteś tego pewien?_

_MH_

* * *

><p>Pani Hudson zadzwoniła do Lestrade'a dwa tygodnie po śmierci Sherlocka. Od tego czasu inspektor zwykł wpadać do mieszkania z podobnym impetem, z jakim robił to, gdy miał dla nich w zanadrzu jakąś sprawę.<p>

Pewnego dnia John, świeżo po kąpieli, ubrany w ten sam sweter i jeansy, które miał na sobie, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Sherlocka, siedział na kanapie, trzymając w dłoniach filiżankę — letniej już — herbaty.

Słyszał dudniący odgłos kroków po schodach, dostrzegł cień, jaki nagle padł na podłogę, i zacisnął powieki w złudnej nadziei, że gdy je otworzy, przyjaciel będzie stał przed nim cały i zdrów.

— John.

Głos Lestrade'a przeciął ciszę. Blondyn zamrugał, odwracając głowę na tyle, aby postać inspektora pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Jedynie jego zaciśnięte na filiżance dłonie były potwierdzeniem, że zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności mężczyzny.

— Musisz w końcu wyjść z tego mieszkania — ton, z jakim zwracał się do niego inspektor, był łagodny, chociaż słychać w nim było ukryte napięcie.

John zastanawiał się, czy śmierć Sherlocka w ogóle zrobiła na nim jakieś wrażenie. Czy roztrzaskała świat Lestrade'a chociaż w podobnym stopniu, w jakim zrobiła to z jego.

Pani Hudson stanęła w drzwiach. Blondyn odwrócił się od nich obojga.

— Wychodzę przecież — odparł spokojnie z ustami przy filiżance. Nie kłamał, naprawdę wychodził — robił to po prostu znacznie rzadziej.

— Kiedy ostatni raz?

— W poniedziałek. Do Tesco.

Nastała cisza, podczas której John zakładał, że Pani Hudson i Lestrade wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.

— Mamy niedzielę, inspektorze — wyszeptała gospodyni, po jej głosie można było poznać, że jest na skraju łez.

Niedziela — skonstatował w myślach blondyn, nie przejmując się tym zbytnio. Wziął łyk chłodnej herbaty. Nawet nie zauważył, jak tydzień przeleciał mu przed oczyma. I pewnie z tego właśnie powodu miał teraz tych dwoje na karku.

— Kolego — zaczął Lestrade, co słysząc John momentalnie się spiął. — Minęły dwa miesiące. Ja wiem… wiem, że za nim tęsknisz. Mi też go bra—

Blondyn poderwał się z siedzenia, przy okazji wysyłając filiżankę na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie walnęła w lustro, wiszące nad kominkiem. Naczynie rozpadło się na kawałki, rozlewając herbatę po ścianie i regale z książkami, skąd zaczęła powoli sączyć się na dywan.

John, drżąc pod wpływem czegoś, co niegdyś chyba nazywał „gniewem", spojrzał na nich ponownie.

Pani Hudson płakała; łzy toczyły się po jej policzkach, a ona sama stała, przyciskając dłoń do ust. Inspektor był zmizerniały i blady. Ciemne cienie wykwitły pod jego powiekami, a na policzkach pojawiło się delikatne zaczerwienienie.

Przedstawiali sobą idealny obraz dwóch żałobników.

Co oni mogli wiedzieć o żałobie po Sherlocku.

— Skończ — warknął John, wskazując drżącym palcem na Lestrade'a. — Słuchaj, gdybyś tylko postawił na swoim, olał opinie tych mściwych _debili_ i po prostu w niego wierzył, tak jak ja, to może wciąż by teraz żył! — Zdał sobie sprawę, że krzyczy — niemal na całe gardło, a krew uderza falą na jego policzki i szyję. — Gdybyś tylko… gdybyś tylko nie… — zamilkł, zaciskając usta w wąską linię i ciężko oddychając przez nos.

Inspektor uniósł do góry podbródek, zmuszając się do spojrzenia mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. John doszedł do wniosku, że Lestrade cierpliwie znosi wszystkie te poniżenia tylko dlatego, gdyż w głębi serca uważa, iż na nie zasłużył. Czuł się winny — i dobrze, bo powinien tak się czuć, lecz mimo to blondyn ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że nie potrafił dać mu tej satysfakcji i zwyczajnie wybuchnąć.

Zamiast tego zaczął się śmiać; histeryczny, urywany dźwięk wypełnił pokój. Po chwili uniósł dłoń i zacisnął nos pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, starając się zapanować nad szaleństwem, które zdawało się kumulować w jego piersi.

Twarz inspektora jest popielata i stężała. Smutek wyżłobił na niej linie, przecinając, niegdyś gładką, powierzchnię.

Makijaż Pani Hudson był rozmazany po policzkach kobiety. Jej postać wątła i wymizerowana, zmuszona do patrzenia, jak jedyny przyjaciel Sherlocka stopniowo popada w obłęd.

— Wynoście się — zażądał John, którego usta nadal rozciągnięte były w sztucznym, wymuszonym uśmiechu. Blondyn nie był w stanie zapanować nad ruchem mięśni twarzy w podobnym stopniu, w jakim nie panował już nad żadnym aspektem swojego życia. Całe szczęcie, ta niemal groteskowa imitacja uśmiechu szybko zbledła, zostawiając w nim tylko żal i pogardę, z jaką wpatrywał się w Lestrade'a.

Mężczyzna nie poruszył się. John chwycił pierwszą lepszą książkę, jaka nawinęła mu się do ręki i rzucił ją w kierunku kuchni, gdzie uderzyła w drzwi lodówki, a po chwili spadła otwarta na podłogę.

— Czy macie, kurwa, jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co teraz czuję? Wynoście się. Nie mogę nawet _patrzeć _na… Wynoście się, i to już!

Żadne z nich nie posłuchało.

— Wynocha!

Pani Hudson odwróciła się i z płaczem zbiegła po schodach najszybciej, jak tylko mogła.

John stał po środku salonu, dysząc ciężko i nie mogąc pojąć, czemu w dalszym ciągu przejmuje się w ogóle czymś takim jak oddychanie. Lestrade przypatrywał mu się z posępną miną. Jego brązowe oczy szkliły się delikatnie.

— Był też _moim _przyjacielem, wiesz — odparł sucho. — Ty przywróciłeś go do świata żywych, sprawiłeś, że stał się bardziej ludzki, ale to ja uratowałem go jako pierwszy. Gdzie byłeś, gdy przedawkowywał, aby tylko odgonić od siebie nudę?

— W Afganistanie — oświadczył John, wysuwając do góry podbródek i napinając ramiona — jak żołnierz, którym zawsze już będzie. — Wykrwawiając się na śmierć, jak wiesz. A gdzie ty byłeś, gdy imię dobrego człowieka mieszano z błotem? Gdy mój, kurwa, najlepszy przyjaciel skakał z tego _pierdolonego _budynku i… — gardło odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa.

Inspektor wyraźnie zapadł się w sobie, zdradzając tym samym swoją porażkę. Potężny szloch zatrząsł jego ramionami, a on przycisnął dłoń do ust i schylił głowę. Łzy skapywały na połacie jego płaszcza, wsiąkając weń i zaciemniając materiał.

Blondyn przyglądał mu się, w dalszym ciągu nie uspokoiwszy swojego oddechu, nie pragnąc w tej chwili niczego więcej, jak tylko obecności Sherlocka.

— Przepraszam — wykrztusił Lestrade. Gdy mężczyzna podniósł z powrotem wzrok, John zauważył, jak w rzeczywistości jest on zrozpaczony. — Boże, musisz mi wierzyć. Jakbym wiedział, co ma zamiar zrobić, to w życiu nie posłuchałbym Donovan i Andersona. Tak mi przykro.

Jego desperacja obudziła w Johnie dawne wspomnienia: o wieczorach, spędzonych w pubie, o śmiesznych anegdotkach związanych z Sherlockiem, jakie między sobą wymieniali, o wiadomościach alarmowych w związku z tzw. _ciężkimi nocami*_, o oferowanej pomocy, gdy żona inspektora odeszła już od niego na dobre, jak i o fakcie, że to właśnie on, John, stawiał mu wtedy ćwiartkę.

Te wspomnienia nie wiązały się dla niego z żadnymi uczuciami — były jedynie serią obrazów, które przewijały się przez jego umysł, mimo iż wiedział, że powinny stanowić dla niego jakąś wartość sentymentalną.

Wszystko straciło barwę, od kiedy zabrakło w jego życiu Sherlocka, który potrafił rozjaśnić swoją osobą niemal cały świat wokół niego.

John odwrócił się, czując jak gniew powoli opuszcza jego ciało.

— Proszę, idź już — zażądał cicho, pocierając powieki. — Lestrade. Greg. Po prostu… wyjdź. — Zmusił się do przywdziania chorobliwie fałszywego uśmiechu. — Odezwę się… Odezwę się do ciebie we wtorek, dobra?

Była to najdalej posunięta próba wyciągnięcia gałązki oliwnej, na jaką chciał i mógł się zdobyć.

Mężczyzna jednak chwycił się jej łapczywie, przytakując głową i otwierając usta, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, lecz zamiast tego odwrócił się i opuścił 221B Baker Street.

Blondyn zabrał się za sprzątanie resztek filiżanki z podłogi, nie raz rozcinając sobie przy tym dłonie o ostre krawędzie. Krew miarowo płynęła z jego ran, plamiąc posadzkę, lecz on w żaden sposób nie starał się temu zapobiec.

Stanął nad zlewem i włożył dłonie pod ciepłą wodę, patrząc obojętnie jak różowa ciecz, wirując, spływa do ujścia. Tkwił tak, dopóki Pani Hudson ostrożnie nie zajrzała do kuchni i nie zobaczyła brunatnych śladów, zdobiących tył jego głowy, gdzie uprzednio łapał się za włosy.

Odciągnęła go od zlewu, po czym zakręciła wodę i nakłoniła go, aby usiadł w fotelu. Obserwował, sączącą się w dalszym ciągu z jego dłoni krew, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od głębokich rozcięć na skórze.

Gospodyni polała je wodą utlenioną i delikatnie obwinęła bandażem. Wysłała go do łóżka, na odchodnym dając paracetamol, którego i tak nie zażył.

Dziwne — myślał, leżąc już w łóżku i trzymając nad twarzą dłonie, które na zmianę zginał i rozprostowywał. Nie czuł nawet ukłucia, naruszając świeżo rozdarty fragment ciała.

Nie czuł zupełnie nic.

Już nie.

* * *

><p>John nieczęsto się upijał — a przynajmniej nie od czasu, gdy stało się jasne, że Harry ma z tym dość poważny problem. Nie raz widział, jak różni mężczyźni czy kobiety bez problemu byli w stanie samodzielnie opróżnić butelkę wina, a na samo wspomnienie o tym jego żołądek skręcał się w proteście.<p>

Tak czy siak, nie był obecnie w nastroju do integrowania się, więc wyciągnął z regału butelkę whisky, którą swego czasu Mycroft sprezentował Sherlockowi na święta, i nalał sobie porcję.

Pierwszą pił powoli; ciecz wypalała mu gardło, dławiąc go — głównie poprzez swój mocny smak. Z drugą poszło mu już lepiej; podobnie jak i z trzecią, czwartą oraz piątą.

Przed oczyma mu wirowało i mógł przysiąc, że niemal czuł rwanie w sercu, które — jak sądził — dawno już zamarło.

Chwycił więc kluczki, leżące na blacie, niezdarnie próbując założyć kurtkę, po czym — całkowicie ignorując fakt, że kołnierz w dalszym ciągu ma zawinięty pod spód — wybiegł z pokoju. Pierwszą partię schodów pokonał bez większych problemów, lecz na ostatnich trzech stopniach podwinęła mu się noga i musiał starać się z całych sił, aby utrzymać równowagę. Zatoczył się na ścianę, opierając ramieniem o solidną strukturę. Czuł ból w kolanie, gdy kładł nacisk na nogę.

Po raz pierwszy od prawie dwóch lat John Watson kulał, idąc po ulicy. Nagle tak bardzo zatęsknił za Sherlockiem, że pomimo tego, iż opuścił mieszkanie bez konkretnego celu, natychmiast złapał taksówkę i kazał się zawieść w stronę cmentarza, gdzie pochowany był przyjaciel.

Po tym jak wręczył taksówkarzowi pieniądze — prawdopodobnie za dużo — upadł na ziemię w momencie, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi.

— Wszystko w porządku, kolego? — zapytał z dezaprobatą mężczyzna.

— W najlepszym — odparł John, chwiejąc się na nogach. — Całkowicie.

Po chwili postać blondyna zniknęła w ciemnościach, spowijających cmentarz. John użył swojej taniej komórki, aby oświetlić sobie drogę, chociaż tak naprawdę nie było to wcale konieczne, gdyż do tej pory poznał już ścieżkę na pamięć.

Zatrzymał się przed lśniącym, czarnym nagrobkiem Sherlocka, zaciskając wargi. Oddychał głęboko i urywanie.

A wtedy… wszystko puściło.

Spazm wykrzywił mu twarz, a ból, który wcześniej tylko snuł się po jego piersi, teraz wybuchł z pełną mocą. I John pada.

Sherlock Holmes — nawet po śmierci — był jedynym mężczyzną, zdolnym do sprowadzenia go na kolana.

Zagłębił palce w ziemi, łkając. Nie był w stanie wylać nawet jednej łzy, mimo iż nie pragnął w tej chwili niczego bardziej, jak tylko płaczu. Chciał w końcu poczuć coś innego niż ten nieustanny żal, jaki pozostawił w nim Sherlock.

John sądził, że odchodząc, przyjaciel zabrał ze sobą część jego serca. Lecz teraz, gdy leżał na ziemi, przyciskając policzek do zimnego grawerunku z inicjałami bruneta, wiedział już, że to nieprawda.

Sherlock tamtego dnia nie zabrał mu _kawałka _serca — wyrwał za jednym zamachem _całe_. Jest teraz pewnie razem z nim — tam, pod ziemią, gdzie powolnie i z trudem pompuje krew.

John zasnął w tej pozie: obejmując wypolerowany kamień, podczas gdy jego dusza, w tym samym, miarowym rytmie, odchodziła w nicość.

Leżał w zimnie i ciemnościach, zaciskając powieki i myśląc o tym, jak wszystko to mogłoby wyglądać, gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej.

Śni.

* * *

><p><em>Owiewał go chłodny, gryzący wiatr. Lewa strona twarzy, którą wystawił na działanie tego dziwnie lodowatego powietrza, była zimna. Zwinął się w kłębek przy nagrobku Sherlocka, opatulając szczelniej kurtką, by jakoś zatrzymać przy sobie ciepło.<em>

_Drżał tak mocno, że bolały go już żebra._

_Istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że może zostać zabity przez jakiegoś obłąkanego złodziejaszka. _

_Że zamarznie tu na śmierć._

_Niebezpieczne było też to, że nieszczególnie przejmował się już tym, co może się z nim stać. _

_John zamknął oczy, chowając nos w zgięciu swojego łokcia, po czym zanurzył palce jeszcze głębiej w ziemi. _

_Może, jeśli tylko uda mu się sięgnąć wystarczająco daleko, będzie mógł znowu dotknąć przyjaciela._

_Wstrząsnęły nim spazmy, od których zacisnęło mu się gardło. Bolała go głowa. Drżał od wzrastającej w nim rozpaczy. _

_Powoli otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w ciemność._

— _Sherlocku — wyszeptał, wtulając twarz w ziemię. Wyobrażał sobie, że materiał, który okrywał teraz jego ramiona, to ciężki płaszcz bruneta. — Tęsknię za tobą. _

_Szepty wiatru, snujące się wśród drzew i nagrobków, brzmiały prawie jak jego imię._

— _Czemu musiałeś umrzeć? — wyjęczał w odpowiedzi. Jego ramiona przeszył kolejny mocny wstrząs, a potem znowu. — Nie mogę… Nie mogę bez ciebie._

— _Czego nie możesz? — dopytywał się wiatr, mrucząc mu do ucha._

_Oddech Johna stał się płytki. Mężczyzna zakrztusił się, nieudolnie próbując jednocześnie zaczerpnąć powietrza i przełknąć ślinę. _

— _Wszystkiego. _

_Nagle ogarnęło go ciepło, a na szyi poczuł nacisk, do złudzenia przypominający czyjąś dłoń. Delikatny chłód owiał linię jego szczęki, jak gdyby palcem ktoś pieścił jego twarz. Gdy wiatr wyszeptał ponownie, jego głos jest znacznie niższy niż poprzednio, i John mógłby przysiąc, że brzmi on prawie jak…_

— _Już dobrze — zapewnił. — Wszystko będzie dobrze._

_Nacisk, ciepło i głos – były z nim dalej, gdy ciemność zaczęła przesłaniać mu wzrok. Po chwili John nie czuł już nic, z wyjątkiem wrażenia, że odlatuje wraz z wiatrem._

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka blondyn obudził się we własnym łóżku. Miał brudne włosy i bolało go ramię. Gdzieś głęboko w piersi czuł jeszcze większą niż uprzednio pustkę, jakby to, czego tak było mu brak, wróciło do niego na krótką chwilę, by opuścić go potem ponownie.<p>

Przejechał palcami wzdłuż szczęki.

Jedyne pozostałości szczęścia, do których pamięta, że niegdyś desperacko lgnął, teraz wystrzępiły się na brzegach, grożąc zniszczeniem.

John nie miał pojęcia, co z niego zostanie, gdy tych kilka promyczków wreszcie zgaśnie.

Podejrzewał, że nic.

* * *

><p><em>Czy teraz mi wierzysz?<em>

_MH_

_Poradzi sobie._

_SH_

_Tylko w tym miesiącu spał przy Twoim grobie jedenaście razy._

_MH_

_John da sobie radę._

_SH_

_Cóż za niezłomna pewność._

_Lecz prawdziwe pytanie, braciszku, brzmi — jak długo?_

_MH_

_Nie będzie czekał wiecznie._

_MH_

_Już teraz jego zdrowy rozsądek zdaje się niknąć w oczach._

_Minęło cztery i pół miesiąca, Sherlocku. _

_Jak myślisz, przez ile czasu jego przeciętny umysł zdoła jeszcze dźwigać ciężar Twojego kłamstwa?_

_MH_

_Przestań._

_SH_

_Nigdy więcej nie pisz „przeciętny", odnosząc się do Johna._

_SH_

_I nie kontaktuj się już ze mną._

_SH_

_Spełniłbym Twoją prośbę, gdybym wierzył, że jest szczera. _

_A tak, skąd, jeśli nie ode mnie, wiedziałbyś, jak miewa się Twój doktor?_

_MH_

_Doprawdy, bracie. _

_Takie zachowanie niejednemu dałoby do myślenia, _

_czy kiedykolwiek w ogóle Ci na nim zależało._

_MH_

**Koniec rozdziału pierwszego**

* * *

><p>* autorce zapewne chodziło o dni, w których istniało największe ryzyko, że Sherlock może znowu sięgnąć po narkotyki<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Po przeszło roku pojawiam się z kolejną częścią, za co bardzo przepraszam. Było trochę spraw prywatnych, uczelnianych, a przez pewnien czas nawet moje zainteresowanie Sherlockiem mocno podupadło.  
>Jednak opowiadanie jest już wznowione, w przeciągu miesiąca, maksymalnie dwóch, myślę, że opublikuję już całość.<br>Jeszcze raz przepraszam za oczekiwanie i zapraszam do lektury :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział drugi<strong>

John nie czuł nic.

Żal zadomowił się w nim na dobre. Blondyn zbyt długo był lekarzem — i pacjentem, jeśli wliczyć w to terapię — żeby nie zdawać sobie sprawy z nacisków społecznych. Wymagano od niego, aby na powrót zaczął żyć tą namiastką życia, które prowadził, zanim poznał Sherlocka, więc przez jakiś czas zaczął udawać, iż owszem — żyje.

Nie odzywał się za często, ale gdy to już robił, zawsze starał się mówić z uśmiechem.

Wspominał wtedy Sherlocka, płaczącego kiedyś na miejscu zbrodni, starając się w ten sposób wywieść w pole żonę jednej z ofiar. O tym, jak dzwonił on do mieszkania zupełnie obcej osoby i namawiał ją, by pozwoliła mu wejść do środka. Jak również o dniu, w którym poprosił go, żeby przywalił mu w twarz, przez co mógłby odpowiednio podejść Irene Adler.

Mając to w pamięci, blondyn postanowił odjąć nieco ze swych barków, wmawiając sobie, że jest zupełnie szczęśliwy, mimo iż w rzeczywistości ledwo co mógł sobie przypomnieć, czym tak naprawdę było „szczęście".

Przyjaciel byłby dumny; John musiał nieźle sobie radzić, bo wszystkie współczujące spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzali go ludzie oraz ta nieustanna — wcale nie taka subtelna — obserwacja jego zachowania, zdawały się stopniowo zanikać.

I chociaż w dalszym ciągu wyglądał gorzej niż po niejednej nieprzespanej nocy ze smyczkowym akompaniamentem Sherlocka, to zmiana w jego osobowości okazała się wystarczająca, by oszukać tych, na których mu najbardziej zależało.

Od czasu do czasu aktualizował bloga, wrzucając od biedy parę nieciekawych przemyśleń na temat tego, co przydarzyło mu się w ciągu dnia — aby tylko ci, którzy nadal go czytali, wiedzieli, że jeszcze żyje.

Na razie to musiało wystarczyć.

Starał się nie zastanawiać zbyt długo nad tym, że za jakiś czas już nie będzie.

Chyba miał to powoli gdzieś.

O wyprowadzce z Baker Street pomyślał tylko raz — i to już w zupełności wystarczyło, aby nagle mgła przesłoniła mu oczy, a gardło zwęziło się w bolesny knot. Nie potrafił pozbyć się ostatniej cząstki Sherlocka — nie mógł znieść nawet myśli o opuszczeniu jedynego miejsca, gdzie istniały jeszcze pozostałości po jego niezwykłym detektywie.

Londyn wciąż huczał na temat zdrady swojego bohatera, lecz na tle pieczołowicie skonstruowanej przez Moriarty'iego tożsamości zaczynały pojawiać się rysy.

John zastanawiał się, czy od początku właśnie to było w planach tego szaleńca — uśmiercenie Sherlocka; oczernienie go i zmuszenie do popełnienia samobójstwa, sprawienie, aby miasto, któremu oddał duszę, odwróciło się do niego plecami, a prawda wypłynęła dopiero po tym, jak zginął. Nadomiar ci, którzy sprzeniewierzyli się kłamstwu, musieli teraz żyć w gorzkim przeświadczeniu, że przyczynili się do zniesławienia niewinnego człowieka.

Czyż istniała jeszcze wymyślniejsza rozrywka, niż skłócenie ze sobą całej stolicy?

John zwymiotował do zlewu w kuchni, po czym osunął się na kolana na zimne kafelki.

Świat rozpadał się na kawałki.

Nieważne. Wszystko inne to i tak tylko transport.

* * *

><p>Mijające dni zaczęły przypominać niezidentyfikowany ciąg, a John pewnego dnia zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był w szpitalu od praktycznie półtora miesiąca. Nie pofatygował się nawet, by zadzwonić do Sarah i zapytać, czy w ogóle tam jeszcze pracuje.<p>

Nie widział w tym sensu, gdyż na jego koncie, począwszy od dnia pogrzebu Sherlocka, wciąż widniała ta sama kwota.

John podejrzewał, że to robota Mycrofta.

Nie sprzeciwiał się temu, ani nie wysuwał w stosunku do niego nowych oskarżeń, uważając się dzięki temu za wyjątkowo hojnego. Kiedyś zapewne postąpiłby inaczej, lecz było to zanim ten drań dorzucił swoje trzy grosze do śmierci Sherlocka.

Dla Johna priorytetem było teraz to, że ma wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, by robić swoje skromne zakupy i płacić Pani Hudson czynsz jak należy, mimo że wielokrotnie próbowała go zbyć.

Mycroft z kolei wziął na siebie przeprowadzenie modernizacji taryfy w telefonie Johna, która obejmowała od teraz możliwość pisania nielimitowanych wiadomości i nawet, gdy blondyn stanowczo domagał się zniesienia tej usługi, jedyne co usłyszał w zamian to, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą i John w dalszym ciągu będzie płacił wyłącznie za same rozmowy.

Spędził godzinę, wykłócając się z przedstawicielem sieci, lecz w końcu sfrustrowany dał za wygraną i rozłączył się.

Pierwsze co postanowił napisać do starszego Holmesa:

_Weź się odwal z łaski swojej. _

_Pewnego dnia mi podziękujesz_

_MH_

_Mogę Ci niemal zagwarantować, że nie._

Odwrócił komórkę tak, aby nie było widać ekranu i położył na swoich kolanach. Przeczesał palcami krótko ostrzyżone włosy. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym z powrotem wziął do ręki telefon i odszukał dawno nieużywany numer.

Napisał:

_Nie mogę znieść świata, w którym Cię nie ma. _

_Jeśli byłaby taka rzecz, którą mógłbyś dla mnie zrobić, Sherlocku…_

_To wróć do domu._

* * *

><p>John sypia, mimo to nigdy nie doświadcza ciepłego dotyku, który był z nim podczas tamtej nocy na cmentarzu. Budzi się z palącym bólem w klatce piersiowej, tłumiąc krzyk między zaciśniętymi zębami.<p>

Chodzi do Elli raz w tygodniu, która na koniec każdego miesiąca daje mu receptę na nowe środki nasenne. Butelki pozostają nietknięte; John układa je równo obok siebie w szufladzie koło łóżka, tuż obok Browninga.

Zawsze był człowiekiem, który cenił sobie możliwość wyboru.

Czasem John dostrzega w oddali sylwetkę wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny i pozwala sobie wówczas na chwilę całkowitego szaleństwa, wierząc, że Sherlock jednak wrócił. Lecz wystarczy ułamek sekundy, aby wszystko znikło.

Napięty, przepełniony zmęczeniem uśmiech pojawia się na jego ustach za każdym razem, gdy tak się dzieje. Niegdyś podobne majaki przytrafiały mu się okazjonalnie, teraz zdawały się zwiększyć swoją częstotliwość.

Kiedy majstrował przy terminalu płatniczym w Primark, do którego poszedł, aby kupić Harry jakiś szalik na Boże Narodzenie, postanowił uparcie ignorować postać stojącą przed sklepem. Jej zarys był ulotny i widoczny jedynie kątem oka, ale to wystarczy.

John zacisnął usta, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak łaskawy okazuje się być jego obłęd.

* * *

><p>Dwudziestego grudnia John siedział w swoim fotelu i śledził doniesienia w telewizji na temat domniemanej apokalipsy, która ma mieć miejsce następnego dnia. Myślał o tym, jak to Sherlock byłby w stanie przewidzieć — niemal co do sekundy — ciąg wydarzeń, który by nastąpił, gdyby świat rzeczywiście chylił się ku końcowi.<p>

Mike zaprosił go nawet na imprezę pod hasłem „Dzień Ostateczny", lecz John zbył go machnięciem dłoni i powiedział: — Może innym razem.

Takim więc sposobem utknął w mieszkaniu, oglądając wiadomości, gdzie mówiono o zamieszkach na ulicach i nawalonych w czub debilach, których celem było najwyraźniej rozniesienie wszystkiego w drobny mak, zanim jakakolwiek apokalipsa miałaby w ogóle szansę.

Pani Hudson oparła się o krawędź fotela ze szklaneczką brandy w dłoni, trącając go po chwili w ramię.

— Och, doprawdy nie rozumiem skąd to całe zamieszanie. Chyba nie wierzą, że świat się rzeczywiście skończy?

John wbił wzrok w swoją butelkę piwa, kciukiem pocierając etykietkę.

— A jeśli by tak było? — zapytał zduszonym głosem.

— Słucham cię, mój drogi?

— Jeśli świat miałby się jutro skończyć — sprecyzował, przyglądając się z uwagą swoim dłoniom. — Czy rzeczywiście byłoby to takie złe? — Jego usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym grymasie, który miał początkowo uchodzić za uśmiech. — Nie wydaje mi się, abym specjalnie się tym przejął.

Twarz Pani Hudson przybrała ten sam wyraz, jaki miała w zwyczaju, gdy Sherlock powiedział coś wyjątkowo obraźliwego bądź ohydnego, lecz kobieta nie miała serca zbesztać go za to.

— Myśli pani, że spotkałbym go znowu, gdyby tak się stało? — wyszeptał John. — Ten cały koniec nie mógłby być taki zły, jeśli by to oznaczało, że mógłbym go zobaczyć.

Gospodyni przyciągnęła go mocno do siebie i przytuliła, a on nie odsunął się przez długi czas.

* * *

><p>Harry pojawiła się na Baker Street rankiem w wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i skacowaną, lecz nie za sprawą alkoholu. Powiedziała Johnowi, że od dwóch miesięcy nie miała kropli w ustach. Blondyn zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że szkody wyrządzone w ludzkim ciele przez regularne picie leczą się bardzo wolno. A pewne nie znikną wcale, jak chociażby niezdrowy odcień skóry, który było widać u jego siostry.<p>

Mimo to w jego oczach Harry sprawiała wrażenie o wiele szczęśliwszej niż ostatnio.

Miała ze sobą pudełko, które zaniosła do salonu, a gdy John uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu, postawiła je na podłodze, po czym razem obserwowali jak pakunek sam z siebie zaczyna dygotać. Po chwili wieczko uchyliło się, ukazując niuchający, mały i wilgotny nosek. Pudełko kołysało się jeszcze przez chwilę w jedną i drugą stronę, by koniec końców przewrócić się i zaprezentować drobną, pomarszczoną istotkę, która wypadła z niego wprost na podłogę w salonie.

Szczeniak Buldoga angielskiego z trudem stanął na łapki i poczłapał w ich stronę, by z zaciekawieniem obwąchać buty, które mieli na sobie.

Harry przyglądała się Johnowi z nerwowym oczekiwaniem, co widząc, blondyn uśmiechnął się i przykucnął, by pogłaskać pieska po grzbiecie. Zwierzę wtuliło pyszczek w jego dłoń, śliniąc ją swoim językiem, przez co uśmiech na twarzy Johna stał się odrobinę bardziej szczery.

— Jest twój, jeśli tylko chcesz — zaoferowała Harry, a John zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie oferty odrzucić, widząc jak szczenię przygląda mu się błagalnie swoimi wielkimi oczyma.

Blondyn tylko skinął twierdząco głową, zanurzając palce w fałdach pomarszczonej skóry i podnosząc pieska, aby umieścić go w swoich ramionach. Przyniósł siostrze szklankę lemoniady i słuchał jej wywodów na temat nowej pracy, Clary czy tego, jak to jest żyć bez popijania po kątach. Rzadko się odzywał, wydając tylko niezobowiązujące pomrukiwania i myśląc o tym, że chciałby zostać już sam.

Pani Hudson dołączyła do nich zaraz po tym, jak wróciła od Pani Turner, a w nowym lokatorze zakochała się niemal od pierwszego wejrzenia. Rozpoczęła razem z Harry dyskusję nad możliwymi imionami dla małej bestyjki, chrapiącej zawzięcie na kolanach Johna. Ten jednak nie podzielał ich entuzjazmu; miarowo gładził szczeniaka po krótkim futerku, zastanawiając się, co powiedziałby Sherlock, gdyby zobaczył pieska.

— Gladstone — odparł cicho i dość skrzekliwe za sprawą długiego milczenia.

Obie kobiety ucichły momentalnie, a Harry zmarszczyła brwi.

— Przepraszam cię, mój drogi? — zagadnęła gospodyni z charakterystyczną dla niej dozą cierpliwości.

— Gladstone. Jako imię. Po… — John przełknął, pocierając między palcami jedwabne uszko szczeniaka — chemiku z dziewiętnastego wieku.

Po minie Harry można było wnioskować, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Otworzyła usta, prawdopodobnie po to, by podważyć słowa brata, jednak Pani Hudson uśmiechnęła się smutno, a w jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

— Bardzo ładne. Sherlockowi na pewno by się spodobało.

Harry, rozumiejąc nagle wszystko, szybko zamknęła usta.

John kiwnął głową, po czym całą swoją uwagę skupił już tylko na zwierzątku, rozciągniętym na jego kolanach. Pani Hudson pożegnała Harry, lecz blondyn nie potrafił określić, kiedy dokładnie to się stało.

* * *

><p>Gdy było już sporo po północy, a jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dało się słyszeć, były miejskie odgłosy Londynu, John położył się na kanapie, kładąc sobie Gladstone'a na piersi. Szczenię lizało się po pyszczku z głośnymi mlasknięciami, krążąc wzrokiem po twarzy swojego pana.<p>

— Sherlock by cię nie pokochał — wyszeptał John, drapiąc pieska po brzuchu. — Nie pojmował, czemu w ogóle ludzie trzymają zwierzęta. Prawdopodobnie obwiniałby cię o to, że zabierasz mu moją uwagę. Taki już był, co zrobić. — Ugryzł się w policzek, zaciskając usta. — Jednak nie wspomniałby nawet słowem, abym się ciebie pozbył. Pewnie skakałbyś koło niego i domagał się zainteresowania, ale udawałby, że tego nie widzi, gdybym ja był w zasięgu wzroku. Poczekałby, aż zostaniecie sami i dopiero wtedy okazałby ci jakiekolwiek uczucie.

Uśmiechnął się smutno do szczeniaka.

— Był taki _szalony_ — westchnął, przekręcając lekko głowę na ramieniu sofy. — Tak niezwykły i błyskotliwy, ja…

Brew Gladstone'a drgnęła, wychwytując zachwianie w głosie Johna. Słowa, które pojawiły się potem, odeszły w nicość pogrążonej w mroku 221B niczym modlitwa, szeptana w odosobnieniu.

— Był… _jest_ kochany.

Piesek milczał, najwyraźniej zapadając w drzemkę na piersi blondyna. W oczach Gladestone'a nie odbijał się osąd, a John czuł się niemal zmuszony, by wyjawić swoją tajemnicę otaczającej ich zewsząd ciemności.

— Kocham go.

* * *

><p>Pewnego wieczoru z wizytą wpadł Lestrade. Jak się okazało po to, by zaprosić go na imprezę sylwestrową w Scotland Yardzie. John nie był tym specjalnie zainteresowany, jednak w oczach inspektora w dalszym ciągu można było dostrzec odcień rozpaczy, i chociaż blondyn wiedział, że jemu samemu nie da się już pomóc, to chciał przed tym losem uchronić przynajmniej innych.<p>

Tak więc John zgodził się, a gdy twarz Lestrade'a niemal pojaśniała od nagłej ulgi, uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie. Inspektor poklepał go po ramieniu (oczywiście po tym zranionym, niby po co ktokolwiek miałby pamiętać, że został, do cholery, w nie kiedyś postrzelony) i obiecał, że niebawem zadzwoni i przekaże mu wszystkie szczegóły.

Gladstone wiercił się na podłodze, poddrapując nogawki spodni Lestrade'a, co widząc mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i wziął szczeniaka na ręce. Piesek zaczął się wyrywać, co było akurat w jego zwyczaju, gdy trzymał go ktokolwiek poza Johnem.

Opuszki palców inspektora odnalazły jednak wrażliwy punkt pomiędzy uszami Gladstone'a, co spowodowało, że szczeniak odprężył się w mgnieniu oka.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc to.

Greg posiedział jeszcze chwilę, prowadząc z Johnem niezobowiązującą rozmowę, którą w końcu przerwała dzwoniąca komórka. Inspektor posadził pieska na fotelu, starając się mówić przyciszonym głosem, co jednak tylko upewniło Johna, kto jest po drugiej stronie.

— Donovan? — zapytał, kiedy Lestrade już się rozłączył. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby czuł się winny. Kiwnął głową potwierdzająco.

Usta Johna utworzyły cienką linię, a ramiona napięły się nieprzyjemnie.

Nigdy nie wybaczy Donovan i Andersonowi.

— Przypuszczam, że ona również będzie na przyjęciu sylwestrowym.

— No cóż, raczej nie da się tego uniknąć, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę, że to impreza dla pracowników — odparł Lestrade, otrzepując spodnie z włosków, które zostawił po sobie Gladstone. — Będę robił co w mojej mocy, aby trzymać waszą dwójkę z daleka od siebie.

John pochylił głowę, a jego oczy pociemniały.

— Wiem.

Inspektor pożegnał się z nim i Panią Hudson, obiecując, że się odezwie. Mimo uśmiechu, jaki gościł na twarzy gospodyni, gdy ta odprowadzała wzrokiem Lestrade'a, John niemal czuł w jej oczach niepokój. Zamknęła za nim drzwi, po czym podeszła ostrożnie do blondyna, kładąc dłoń na jego, w dalszym ciągu napiętym, ramieniu.

— Wszystko w porządku, mój drogi? — zapytała zatroskana. John, słysząc przejęty głos kobiety, ochłonął nieco, przykrywając swoją dłonią jej delikatną rękę. — Wiem, jak ciężkie mogą być pierwsze święta po stracie bliskiej osoby. — Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. — Nawet jeśli Sherlock sprawiał, że przypominały one pole bitwy.

Blondyn ścisnął dłoń gospodyni, desperacko próbując zagłuszyć myśl o tym, że w tym roku nie dane im będzie usłyszeć detektywa grającego „ Auld Lang Syne"*

* * *

><p>John w życiu by nie podejrzewał, że ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich udało mu się oszukać, to właśnie Molly Hooper uda się go rozgryźć. Podczas imprezy w Scotland Yardzie (ona również dostała zaproszenie od Grega) nieustannie wodziła za nim smutnym wzrokiem, mrugając zawzięcie za każdym razem, gdy znalazł się blisko niej. Widząc to, odwracał się ku niej, co jednak powodowało tylko, że oblewała się rumieńcem, zaczynała jąkać i salwowała się ucieczką w przeciwnym kierunku.<p>

John miał świadomość, że od czasu śmierci Sherlocka nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych osób, z którymi chce się spędzać czas, ale akurat Molly wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Od chwili, gdy wyszła z kostnicy — taka blada, drobna, wyglądająca na zupełnie wykończoną — i spojrzała na Johna przeszklonymi oczyma, by w chwilę później wychrypieć, że Sherlock nie żyje.

Blondyn w sumie nie był zdziwiony jej zachowaniem.

Donovan i Anderson siedzieli w sporej odległości od niego — jak być powinno — więc można było powiedzieć, że ta noc mijała Johnowi bez większych zgrzytów. Właściwie to oprócz Lestrade'a nikt ze Scotland Yardu nie wiedział za bardzo, jak się z nim obchodzić. Nie winił ich za to, zwłaszcza, że ponad połowa osób z przyjęcia nie odstępowała na krok tej dwójki pajaców, którzy nadal dzielnie szargali dobre imię Sherlocka.

John nie był zainteresowany rozmową z kimkolwiek.

Szczerze mówiąc, jedyny powód, dla którego w ogóle pojawił się na tej imprezie, to myśl, że jeżeli zostanie w mieszkaniu, a tym samym odgrodzi się od społeczeństwa, jeszcze przez kilka dni, to Pani Hudson wygoni go stamtąd siłą.

Kiedy dziś rano zobaczyła jego nieogoloną twarz i to, co pozostało z jego dawnych książek do medycyny, które Gladstone porozrywał na strzępy i poroznosił po całym pokoju oraz kuchni, jej twarz ściągnęła się w smutku.

John przypomniał sobie, jak Sherlock był w stanie zabić za gospodynię, mimo że potrafił zajść jej za skórę, to sprzątał po sobie tylko po to, by zobaczyć na jej twarzy uśmiech.

Blondyn podejrzewał, że detektyw postąpiłby tak samo jak John, będąc na jego miejscu, byle tylko sprawić Pani Hudson radość.

Ten kretyn mógł mówić, że nie rozumie, czym jest przywiązanie, lecz w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy przed śmiercią z całą pewnością postępował zgodnie z jego regułami.

John lubił myśleć, że stało się tak dzięki niemu.

Westchnął ciężko, po czym wstał, kierując się ze spuszczoną głową w stronę stołu, suto zastawionego alkoholem. Gdy sięgnął po butelkę z piwem, jego ramię zderzyło się z czyimiś plecami.

— Przepraszam — mruknął, przelotnie podnosząc wzrok.

Rozległ się dźwięk, sugerujący, że ktoś gwałtownie nabrał powietrza, po czym do jego uszu doleciały słowa:

— Cześć, John.

Dłoń, w której trzymał butelkę, zacisnęła się mimowolnie.

— Molly — Spojrzał jej w oczy i skinął głową. — Witaj.

Kobieta błądziła chwilę wzrokiem po jego twarzy, ostatecznie jednak uśmiechnęła się, lecz z wyraźnym trudem. John odsunął się nieznacznie, aby lepiej jej się przyjrzeć.

Molly Hooper w dalszym ciągu wyglądała pięknie, jednakże w jej oczach blondyn nie dostrzegał już zaciętości, którą widział jeszcze rok temu.

Trudno się dziwić — nie było już nikogo, komu chciałaby zaimponować.

Stali przez chwilę w całkowitej ciszy; John z wargami zaciśniętymi w tłumionym gniewie, wbijając wzrok w stół, a Molly przyglądając się na zmianę butelkom z alkoholem, które stały przed nimi i zapadniętym policzkom Johna.

Wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Blondyn pamiętał, że za każdym razem, gdy widział ją, próbującą coś z siebie wydusić, przybierała taki właśnie wyraz twarzy — jak gdyby przetwarzała sobie w głowie cały tekst setki razy.

— John — zaczęła. John spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że ma ona na rzęsach ślady łez. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. — Ja tylko…Ja… Nie widuję cię już w kostnicy i… ale to akurat bardzo dobrze! Wyśmienicie wręcz, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się ostatnio dzieje. Chciałabym tylko, abyś wiedział, że — wzięła głęboki wdech, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku — jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro. I przepraszam cię za… za wszystko. — Jej piersią wstrząsnął szloch.

John nie czuł nic.

— Tak mi źle — wykrztusiła. — John, tak mi źle z tym, co zrobiłam.

Blondyn przypuszczał, że chodzi jej o to, że to właśnie ona stwierdziła zgon Sherlocka; gdy on czekał na korytarzu, Molly podeszła do niego. Spojrzał w jej rozszerzone, zrozpaczone źrenice, a ona powiedziała mu, że detektyw odszedł.

_Odszedłodszedłodszedłodszedł i nigdy już nie wróci…_

— Molly — John przerwał jej, w dużej mierze dlatego, że nie był w stanie dłużej oglądać jej walki z własnymi emocjami, podczas gdy on sam nie czuł nawet, że jest głodny czy zmęczony. — Co ty na to, abyśmy strzelili sobie dziś kilka porządnych kielichów?

Z początku była zaskoczona jego propozycją, może też odrobinę zasmucona, mimo to sprawiała wrażenie bardziej rozluźnionej, niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

Kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową.

John złapał pierwszą butelkę whisky, jaka stała w zasięgu jego wzroku i rozlał ją — nie szczędząc specjalnie — do dwóch plastikowych kubeczków. Molly upiła delikatnie, krzywiąc się, gdy ciecz paliła ją w gardle. Z przerażeniem obserwowała jak gardło blondyna rytmicznie się porusza, gdy ten łapczywie wlewał w siebie kolejne porcje alkoholu.

Była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką John pamiętał z tamtego wieczoru.

**Koniec rozdziału drugiego**

* * *

><p>* <em>Aud Lang Syne <em>( tłum. _Long, long ago) _to bardzo popularna pieśń ludowa, śpiewana w krajach anglosaskich podczas Sylwestra, a także w czasie _Hogmanay_, co jest z kolei jego szkockim odpowiednikiem ;)


End file.
